Fate Has Already Made It's Decision
by Tina79479
Summary: One minute I'm enjoying the life of an everyday teenager, the next I'm battling some wierd dudes in pajamas. That's not even the craziest part! I'm battiling these crazy dudes with four mean green talking turtles! How the hell did my life get this hectic? Rated T for swaring!


**A/N: Okay so I know I should be working on my Sonic fanfic (For all you Sonic lovers). However, I have found it difficult to keep this idea on bay; so I will be starting this fanfic. I have recently started to like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so I plan on making this a great story. If you would like to send me reviews or PM's that can help me with the progression of this story, I would very much accept them with enthusiasm. Now, on with the story!**

I never expected my normal life taking a turn for the worst. One minute I'm getting my **normal **life ready for a **normal **day at a **normal** school and the next I'm running at top speed from some weirdo's in kiddie pajamas with very sharp Katana's hoping that somehow my life can go back to being the way it was. However I know deep down inside the chambers of my heart that fate has already made its decision. I would never be that same normal 15 year old, teenage girl again. I guess it would make sense if I started from the beginning. I can remember like it was yesterday. I was just waking up…

(One week ago)

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Ughhh…..I recognized that voice to be my annoying little brother's, even though I'm still half asleep.

"Wake up or else you're gonna be late for your first day at high school!"

As much as I hate admitting it, my little brother was right. I would have to get up soon or else I would be late for my first day at James Madison High School. I wanted to make a good impression today at school so that the teachers won't mistake me for a trouble maker. I was also overjoyed that I would finally be able to see all my middle school friends after three months of being in Japan. Over those few months I had gone through severe homesickness. However, with the help of the internet, my laptop, and a webcam I had been able to set up a sort of chat room. My friends and I would spend all the free time we got talking to each other. With all my friends help I got over my homesickness, and had been able to enjoy my three months in Tokyo, Japan.

_*Thump!*_

"Ow… what was that for!" I groaned in pain. My annoying little brother had hit me with a pillow.

"So you could get off your lazy butt and come down stairs for breakfast! Mom's orders," my brother responded with that high pitch seemingly innocent voice. Only I could see through his façade.

"Ughhh…fine I'll be down in a few just tell mom that I'm going to get ready," I spoke to my brother in my drowsy voice.

"Ok!" Jonathan-my little brother's name- chirped out.

He then proceeded to skip out the room. Sometimes I think that kid is the devil disguised as an innocent kid. How life can be so unfair. I groaned and with a heavy push got out of my bed. I sat on it for a while and stretched my arms and cracked my back. I got off my bed and went to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After about 10 minutes of being in the hot steamy shower, I got out and started to dry my hair. By the time I got to my room I looked at my clock, it read 7:20. Oh man school starts at 7:50; it takes around 15 minutes for me to walk there. Looks like I won't have time to actually enjoy my breakfast. I quickly changed into black and white flannel shirt, purple skinny jeans, and black chucks for shoes.

I made my way over to the bathroom, and started to brush my still wet hair. After I finally had blow dried it I decided to put it in my classic hair style, a pony tail. I made my way over to my room and looked at my reflection through my full length body mirror. In front of me was a 15 year old girl with black hair that had dark purple high lights. Tan skin from playing too much basketball. I had dark violet eyes, with black irises. I put on my black fingerless leather glove, and lastly I put on my purple gem stone necklace with a black chain.

I could never leave home in peace if I didn't take that necklace. Somehow I felt that it was connected to my life. I had asked my mom once when I was very young why, she only responded with a smile and told me I was too young to understand. Ever since that day I have never asked my mom again.

I picked up my purple backpack with black stripes and my skateboard with ninja turtle stickers, and made my way out the door. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw my mom preparing eggs with bacon. She looked back and saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hello dear you should hurry you only have 5 minutes to eat if you want to get to school on time," she said with that gentle yet stern voice of hers.

"Hey don't worry mom you know that if I hurry I can make it there 5 minutes flat," I said in a confident voice.

"I know dear I just don't want you to get hurt or hit by a car because of speeding on your skateboard," she said with a frown on her face.

"Mom you worry too much, you act like Master Splinter when he doesn't want **his **kids hurt," I chuckled.

"Hey I only want what's good for my little turtles," she played along since she knows I'm a huge Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fan.

She served the food on an orange plate and I started to dig in. Mmmm….scrambled just the way I like them.

Not even ten minutes later I was done. I cleaned up my plate and put it in the sink so my mom could wash it. We kissed each other in the cheek good bye and I left on my way to school.

Not once did I think that my whole life would change in a matter of days.

**A/N: So here it is, please send me PM's or reviews so I can know how I'm doing on my story. I don't want it to end like my other ones. I hope to upload more chapters soon; I'll try to update every 2 weeks or maybe every week. I'll have to look into that. Stay tuned for more to come of ****Fate Has Already Made its Decision**…


End file.
